


O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Sex, Kinks, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « J’entends ta profondément malsaine relation avec la nourriture.  Mais tu devrais entendre ma profondément malsaine relation avec toi. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**O kuchi ni amaishita ka**

**(Est-ce que te va bien ce goût ?)**

« Arioka Daiki, en tant qu’amateur de nourriture, je ne peux pas pardonner l’abus de... »

Yamada arrêta de parler le moment quand son copain le mit la langue dessus, qu’avait été dès le début le plan de Daiki.

« J’entends ta profondément malsaine relation avec la nourriture. » il dit à Ryosuke, en s’essuyant les lèvres avec la langue, les yeux fixés sur le plus jeune. Ensuite, il prit le bol de chocolat fondu qu’il avait laissé sur la table, en versant un peu sur l’aine de Yamada. « Mais tu devrais entendre ma profondément malsaine relation avec toi. En outre, ce n’est pas abus ni gaspillage de chocolat. Je l’utilise d’une façon vraiment noble. » il dit, en léchant une ligne à partir de sa hanche, en arrivant presque à son sexe, ce qui rendit Yamada encore plus intéressé.

« C’est sale, probablement très antigénique et nous risquons de tacher le canapé et... mon dieu, _là_ , Daiki, je... » Yamada se confondit pour un moment, la langue de Daiki finalement avait atteint sa très douloureuse, très couverte de chocolat érection. 

« Nous ne risquons pas de tacher rien si je le prends tout. » il lui fit remarquer le plus vieux avec un sourire. « Ne fais pas d’histoires pour une chose que je veux tant, Ryo-chan. Pense que ce n’est que le début, et qu’encore je n’ai pas mis chocolat dans aucun point vraiment intéressant. » il dit, en espérant que le plus jeune saisît l’indice. Et, par l’expression excitée dans son visage, il l’avait saisi très bien.

Yamada se plaignit, mal à l’aise, mais ensuite apparentement, il se rendit.

« D’accord, peu importe. Seulement, fais attention au canapé. Et à moi. Et tu ferais mieux de me laisser un peu de chocolat. » il bougonna, en croisant les bras.

Daiki rit, en hochant la tête.

« D’accord, je te dirai quoi. Je vais jouer en peu plus avec toi, je vais te faire bon et sale pour moi, et ensuite quand je vais terminer, tu peux avoir le bol et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec ça. Et avec moi. D’accord ? »

Yamada se leva, un sourire espiègle dans le visage. Il plongea un doigt dans le chocolat, en le répandant sur les lèvres de Daiki, et en les léchant.

« Bon, après de tout, je suis un amateur de la nourriture. » il murmura. « C’inclut toi aussi. »

Daiki s’accrocha à sa maîtrise de soi et il réussit à sourire pour un moment, avant de reprendre rapidement le travail, maintenant anxieux de finir.

Il avait hâte d’explorer combien malsaine pourrait devenir la relation de son copain avec la nourriture.


End file.
